Bo Peep (Once Upon a Time Series)
Bo Peep is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the second episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest star Robin Weigert. Bo Peep is based on the character of the same name from the nursery rhyme, "Little Bo Peep". History Before First Curse Gaining power as a warlord, Bo Peep intimidates people into paying her money, or face a life of as a slave once she brands them with her shepherd's crook. Arriving at the farm of David and his mother, Ruth, she awaits her promised payment from them, however, they do not have enough money. A travelling visitor, Anna, witnesses the confrontation. Thus, Bo Peep gives them until tomorrow to pool their resources, and if they fail, she will forcibly take their farm. Additionally, she brands them with her shepherd's crook and threatens them with slavery if payment is not delivered. Sometime after this, she learns Anna is teaching David the art of sword-fighting to counterattack her. Hoping to weaken David's resolve to be courageous, Bo Peep imprisons Anna in a shed and then steals the girl's pendant. Within the farm's horse stall, she threatens David about Anna's unknown status, deliberately flashing the girl's necklace, as a means to compel him into submitting to her prior monetary demands. Instead, David shows up at Bo Peep's base and duels her henchmen. When they are cut down, she battles him, only for her weapon to get stuck in a pillar, to which David corners her at sword-point. After she is tied to a pedestal, he uses her shepherd's crook to track down and rescue Anna from captivity. ("White Out") After Second Curse Living in Storybrooke, Bo Peep works as a butcher at a place called the Chop Shop. After closing hours, she hacks away at meat in the kitchen when David steps in from the back door. In a disinterested tone, Bo Peep mentions the shop is closed at the moment, though David persists by asking for her help. She offers nothing in return, stating that they are not friends and asks him to leave, all the while continuing to cut up meat slabs. Without budging from his spot, David notes that she no longer has her helpers around. Not missing a beat, Boo Peep remarks that she does have one and then swings a cleaver at him only for his ally, Hook, to hold her back. After being thrown against the wall by David, he interrogates her about someone she once branded, Joan. Bo Peep recalls branding lots of people, but claims not to remember since she wasn't one for keeping records. Since she has no answers, David instructs Hook to look in the back room for a shepherd's crook. Angered at the invasion of privacy, Bo Peep shouts and struggles against David's grip until he releases her when Hook nabs the item. With deep seated contempt, she mocks him for being a hero in this world as David replies that this time around he doesn't have to answer to her. They later use the crook and hear Anna's heartbeat. ("White Out") Trivia Category:Once Upon a Time